


You and Me Does Not Equal Three

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jason Pouting, M/M, Movie Night, Third Wheels, implied sexual antics, wally is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: “Yeah, Jay, relax.” Wally grinned back at him. “I’m just enjoying the movie.”Most of the time, Jason’s temper was short at best. But he was thinking about shoving the soda bottle down Wally’s throat.





	You and Me Does Not Equal Three

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: A kiss as a distraction, A kiss to shut them up // JayWally
> 
> I blame Kate for making me ship this.

“He’s going to die if he goes in there.” 

 

“ _ Wally _ .”

 

“He’s going to walk in and the murderer is going to be in the secret room.  _ Don’t go in there! _ ”

 

“I swear to god if you don’t-”

 

“ _ I TOLD YOU HE WAS GONNA DIE!” _

 

That was the last straw, apparently, because popcorn went flying, soda splashed all over the suede of the couch. That was going to be annoying to clean later. 

 

“Jason!” Dick yelped, glaring up at the taller man. He had popcorn in his hair. 

 

“Tell him to shut up!” An accusatory finger was shoved in Wally’s face and the redhead immediately tried to bite it. “Christ, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Dick threw the now empty bowl of popcorn off his lap and stood between his brother and his best friend, “Relax, Jay.”

 

 

“Yeah, Jay, relax.” Wally grinned back at him. “I’m just enjoying the movie.”

 

Most of the time, Jason’s temper was short at best. But he was thinking about shoving the soda bottle down Wally’s throat. He took a step back anyway. He didn’t need another lecture from Dick about playing nice with others.

 

“Enjoy it by yourselves then.” He needed to wash his hands from the sticky soda spill anyway.

 

“Don’t be like that.” He heard Dick call after him, and Wally’s snickering behind that. Irritating. Both of them.

 

It was so frustrating to be on that couch with them, watching some terrible slasher film, only the snacks and Wally’s grating commentary to remind him that there was one too many of them there. 

 

He let the sink run cold water over his hands long after he scrubbed them clean again. He felt stupid for flipping out like that. He felt stupid because he was  _ feeling _ a way. About that annoying ginger his brother called his best friend. About that annoying ginger that Jason, begrudgingly, called his boyfriend.

 

The boyfriend that was supposed to be all his tonight. But apparently Wally had decided that Dick needed to join them on their date night because “he’s still sad about Roy dumping him, Jay. Come on, he’s your brother, Jay”. 

 

Jason turned the faucet off so hard the handle creaked and popped off. Oops. He would have to fix that later.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Wally hadn’t been doing literally everything in his power to tease Jason all night.

 

It started out small; just a drag of fingers over his shoulder, a subtle suggestive smile when Dick wasn’t looking. As the night went on, the actions got bolder.

 

A hand on the inside of Jay’s thigh, teeth on his neck whenever Dick got engrossed in the movie. Each movement was accompanied by an obnoxious comment about whatever was going on on-screen, of course. It was beginning to drive Jason up the goddamn wall. He was pent up and his relationship was taking the brunt of it. 

 

He should be taking this out on said boyfriend in the bedroom down the hall. But here he is, having a staring contest with his reflection. 

 

There were footsteps in the hall outside the door, and Jason could hear his brother and his boyfriend discussing if they should knock or leave him be. 

 

“He’s just throwing a tantrum.” Wally was saying, “He’ll be out in a minute, he’ll yell, and then he’ll be fine.”

 

“Something’s been up with him all night.” Dick, ever the worrier, was adamant. “We should at least talk to him.”

 

Jason shook out his hair, straightened his still slightly sticky t shirt, and wrenched the door open.

 

“Jay, are you-” Jason pushed past his brother and grabbed Wally by the arm. 

 

“We need to fucking talk.” 

 

Wally can do little but shrug at Dick as he was dragged down the hall and into the bedroom. Jason kicked the door shut with unnecessary force. Wally was grinning at him like a dope and Jay wanted to wipe the look off his lips.

 

Preferably with his own mouth.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Wally cooed at him, sugary sweet. It was unbearably cute. And annoying.

 

“What’s wrong,” Jason shoved Wally back by the chest hard enough to make the redhead lose his breath for a second. “Is that this was supposed to be a date night. You. Me. No one else.”

 

Wally grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, fingers sliding up and down the joint in a horribly soothing motion. “Dick is feeling really down about Roy. I thought that, as his little brother, you would want to help me cheer him up.”

 

“That’s not why I’m pissed and you know it.”

 

“No?” That shitty smile was back on his face again. “Then I don’t know what you could possibly be upset about then.”

 

“Cut the crap, Wally, you know damn well what I-”

 

Wally’s mouth caught any other words Jason was trying to say, and Jay’s brain shut down momentarily. 

 

“There,” Wally laughed as he pulled back. “Are you done being mad yet?”

 

“Don’t try to fucking distract me-” And yet again, Wally did just that.

 

Jason cursed how easily he fell into the kiss, allowing Wally to wrap his arms around his shoulders and press tightly to his chest. He was mad and Wally needed to know! But...he supposed that as long as he had Wally in his arms, he could postpone his rant. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Wally relented when they parted again. “I shouldn’t have teased you all night. I didn’t actually think you would get so mad.”

 

“You’re a fucking moron.” Jay muttered back, already chasing Wally’s lips again. 

 

“I really do feel bad for Dick, though.” Wally continued. He pushed his hands against Jason’s chest to get some space, a frown on his lips. “How am I supposed to have a sexy night with my man when my best friend is out there all by himself, still missing his ex?”

 

“Wall-”

 

“Yesterday, I saw him looking through Roy’s facebook on my phone again. Roy blocked him, Jay! That’s so fucked up-”

 

“Wally…”

 

“They were together for  _ three years _ , and he just left him high and dry! How can I not feel bad for him? I feel like it’s wrong to-”

 

Jason groaned and smashed their faces together. It was too brutal to really be a kiss, but their lips eventually found each other through the clash of teeth and Wally’s open mouthed gasp. 

  
“Wally,” Jason caught his boyfriend’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged just enough to make Wally’s breath hitch. “ _ Shut up _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Perhaps. Will I write the smut for it?? Maybe. Will I give Dick a happy ending? Who knows. Definitely not me.


End file.
